Que alguien me diga, ¿Qué es la vida?
by xO-NightMare-Ox
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke han sufrido, sí... No sabes lo que es no conocer a tus padres. No sabes lo que es perder a tus padres. ...No sabes lo que es... tener padres. AU, psicología trauma


Pequeña colección de mini-historias, solamente para distracción, contenido psicológico, AU.

………….

Era una niña muy inteligente, eso nadie lo dudaba. Era muy calmada, sacaba buenas notas, siempre era la niña perfecta, un prototipo perfecto, una hija ideal. El mundo entero creía que tal como se le decía, su vida también era perfecta.

Tenía una mejor amiga, una chica rubia de ojos azules que siempre la apoyaba, y escuchaba sus conversaciones.

La pelirosa siempre sonreía, o al menos siempre trataba de hacerlo, muchas la envidiaban por eso, deseaban tener su vida, tal vez, al tenerla, les fuera mejor, y cómo no, si sus notas siempre eran perfectas, seguro sus padres siempre la felicitaban y jamás la reprendían por ello.

No le gustaba salir, eso todo el mundo lo sabía, y, aunque la invitaban y trataban, no lo lograban; con el tiempo, comenzaron a aburrirse de obtener siempre la misma respuesta, hasta que decidieron ya no hacerlo… a ella no le afectó.

Ella seguía con su amiga, la única que tenía, confidente y casi hermana, a la que le contaba todo, o casi todo.

Así era ella, Sakura Haruno, considerada genio en su escuela, y envidiada por casi todos… mas la realidad era otra… su realidad era otra.

Sus ganas de vida eran pocas, racionaba más de lo normal en una niña de apenas cinco años, por lo tanto, no pudo disfrutar su niñez… ni aunque hubiera querido.

Hubieron varias ocasiones, en las que su temor a quedarse sola, la obligaban a hacer cosas que no podía controlar, un ejemplo de ello, era cuando veía que no había ruido en su casa, inundada en silencio extremo. Entonces, los nervios la invadían, no sabía qué hacer, desde ahí, su vida ya era un desastre.

-¡¡MAMI¡¡MAMI¿¿¡¡DONDE ESTÁS¡¡MAMA!!- Sus gritos se escuchaban por toda la casa, y la niña tenía perlas rodando por sus ojos, una inmensa desesperación la invadía, ya era varias las ocasiones… ella solamente no quería sentirse sola.

Su madre al oírla salió de una habitación inmediatamente. La niña, al verla, se calmó, pero no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza por haber actuado así. Su madre la miró con desaprobación. La niña regresó a su cuarto.

La mis escena se repetía muchas veces, y es que Sakura siempre sentía la sensación de estar sola, el silencio la traumaba, la asfixiaba, no aguantaba estar así. Una vez más se concentró la misma escena.

-¡Sakura, ya te he dicho que me busques por toda la casa antes de empezar a gritar¿¡Qué van a pensar nuestros vecinos¿¿Qué te estamos matando¡¡Si lo vuelves a hacer, te juro que te irá mal!!-

-Pe…pero mami, yo n-no-

-¡¡A TU CUARTO!!- La niña se sobresaltó por ese grito, y salió de inmediato corriendo a su habitación, con las palabras marcadas en su cabeza, repitiéndose una y otra vez.

_-¡¡Si lo vuelves a hacer, te juro que te irá mal!!-_

Un tiempo indefinido había pasado, la niña había presentado síntomas de lo mismo muchas veces, pero, aunque le doliera el corazón y sintiera su sangre helada, se abstenía de ir en busca de alguien, ya que sabía que podría sufrir las consecuencias.

Hasta que hubo un día, en el que ya no lo pudo reprimir.

Al despertarse, estaba completamente sola, y ese silencio de nuevo. No pudo sentir la sensación somnolienta que siempre se tenía normalmente al despertar, ya que un temor increíble la invadió. Buscó por todos lados, gritando y con desesperación, llamando a su madre o a quien fuera, mas no encontraba a nadie, no había nadie. El miedo la vencía, y cada vez corría más rápido, hasta que decidió salir a buscarla afuera; abrió la puerta delantera, y salió rápidamente por ella.

Pasó algo que no se esperaba…

Cuando volteó a su casa, vio como su madre cerraba la puerta sin dejarle posibilidades de entrar de nuevo, de buscar su refugio, visiblemente estaba molesta por sus gritos.

-¡¡¡MAMI¡¡DEJAME ENTRAR!!!... ¡Por…por favor¡Te juro que no lo haré de nuevo!...- Decía mientras corría de nuevo hacia la puerta, que era de vidrio, por donde veía a su madre. Al llegar a ella, empezó a tocar fuertemente.

Ni tiempo de reaccionar le dio, cuando su madre abrió la puerta, y rápidamente la jaló por sus cabellos sin compasión alguna. La niña gritó, le dolía, le dolía horriblemente. La mujer la metió a la casa a rastras literalmente, comenzando a recorrer la casa jalando de sus cabellos. La niña gritaba, suplicaba, pero la mujer no le hacía caso, todo lo contrario, la jaló más fuertemente.

-¡¡¿QUÉ TE DIJE¡¡TE DIJE QUE NO LO VOLVIERAS A HACER ESTÚPIDA!!!- La niña gritaba, el dolor se sentía en el ambiente, nadie se atrevió a ir a ayudarla… su madre tenía una ataque de ira…

Nunca quiso recordar cómo fue golpeada ese día…

El tiempo pasa, la niña seguía en la escuela como si nada, con las ideas de otras personas, que deseaban tener su vida tan perfecta como la de esa niña…

_Una niña de cinco años…_

_Una niña que tenía momentos infantiles…_

_Un alma joven que apenas conocía el mundo…_

Precisamente eso, una niña, a la cual se le consideraba perfecta, un orgullo para sus padres… una niña, a la que se le exigía como adulto.

Una marca le dejó ese día, sus padres creyeron que se olvidaría de eso…

Un niño guarda sus recuerdos… y esos recuerdos…

_Dejan marcas incurables..._

_Y ese día, perdió una plumita, de sus alitas de inocencia._

**Continuará…**


End file.
